GABI'S STOLEN INNOCENCE!
by SouthernGirl45
Summary: Gabi is raped buring her junior year by a person that she barely knows well what is she to run to live with her dad or stay with her boyfriend and her new freinds in her new hometown of Albuquerque? whats she going to do? whats going to happen? R
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

Gabby is raped the second day of her senior year by a person that she barely knows! Now what is she to do when she finds out that she is going to have this person's child, she has two choices one is to run away and live in Georgia with her half-sisters Miranda, Teagen, Keagen, and Erica. On the other hand, she could stay with her boyfriend (Troy) and her friends (Jason, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsi) in her new hometown.

"Hey Sharpay have you seen Gabby to day!" Troy asked as he walked over to the lunch table.

"No! I thought she was sick today!" Sharpay said franticly.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke are going to come to the school where Gabi now is a student. The High School is called South Effingham High School, which is located in Georgia as a part of a Student Exchange Program that they sign up for their freshmen year.

Oh and the time period of this story as also changed to it now takes place in December (before Christmas Break) of her Junior year of high school to the end of her Senior year of high school.

Oh, P.S. High School Musical 2 is in 91 days 2 hours 26 minutes and 33 seconds.

Now on with the story.

Gabby and Taylor were at Gabi's house getting ready for the party that Chad is having.

"Taylor, what should I wear? I mean I want to look good for Troy night!" Gabby said as she was looking through her closet

"Gabby, I think that you should wear that new mini that you just got with that pink baby-doll top and your favorite Chinese Laundry Sandals that your sisters sent you for Christmas last year.

"Yea, I think that will make some mouths drop!" Gabi said as busted out laughing with a smile on her face.

"I know Troy will not be able to take his baby blue eyes off of you." Taylor said while laughing.

"Okay, now get out so I can get dress!"

"Kay, later I'll see you at the party, girl."

"Kay, later"

Well after Taylor left Gabby's house, Gabby ran into her bathroom to take a shower and do her make-up as well as her hair. Then came out with her make up and hair already done but then she had to get dressed before Troy got there. Well she got dressed in her top and skirt with her favorite Chinese Laundry Sandals that her sister got her last Christmas, and then she looked in the mirror to see a reflection, which came from her clock. she looked at the clock on her bedside it was already 5:55, so she had to hurry before her boyfriend Troy got there, because he would come up to her and mess around with her. It was a good thing that Chad had scheduled the party to start at 6:30 because otherwise she would be as total wreck. Well she heard a horn from out side so she grabbed her cell and her purse and walked down stairs where she saw her mom reading.

"Gabby, I want you home by 11:30, is that understood?" Gabby's mother, Lareina, said as she looked up from her book that she was reading.

"Yes mama, I understand. I promise that Troy will have me home by 11:30 okay." I said as she went out the door and saw Troy standing in my drive way.

"Hey baby, you look so hot to night, I don't think I will be able to keep my eyes or my hands off you!" as he took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"Hey, Wildcat! And I think that you be fine if you just keep your hands on my waist." as she said looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Hey are you ready to go to Chad's party?" Troy asked me as I was getting into his (wildcat Red) mustang that his parent had just bought him.

"As ready as I will be." Gabi said with a smile

At the party Troy and Gabi met up with their friends who where outside with the rest of the cheerleading team and the basketball team.

"Hey Troy, what's up, my man?" Chad called out from a distance.

"Baby, I'm going to talk to Chad for a few minutes, is that okay with you, and then the rest night I all yours!" Troy said as he looked for Chad to Gabi.

"Sure, I am just going to get some punch and then I come and stand with you, okay!" Gabi said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yea, just come back all right I really would hate to have to hurt someone because they did something to you!" Troy said as she left his grasp

"You know I will."

What is going to happen to Gabi now R&R Please CC's are welcome


	3. Chapter 4

Hey, my friend came up with Chase so I technically do not own him but the rest I do.

Well Gabi was standing by the punch bowl that nobody was standing by because everyone else was outside hanging with the cheerleaders and the Basketball players or dancing to _I wanna be bad _by Willa Ford. When all of a sudden she felt someone put their hands around her waist and whisper something in her ear, then she felt that person pick her up by her waist. Well the good thing was that she saw the person's face because it was not her man candy of 2 years (Troy) it was someone that she never got to know. The person was no other than Varsity Football Captain and Troy's Worst enemy Chase Claxton, but why was he Troy's worst enemy that is a story for another time.

"Please don't hurt me!" Gabi shouted as he walked up the stairs into one of the open bedrooms in Chad's house.

"Shut up bitch or I do far worst than what I plan to do tonight." Chase said as he laid her down on the bed and began to suck on her neck.

"Please stop!'

"No, I want and I am going to get what I want is that clear, because I don't get what want, than just I might just have to hurt your precious little boyfriend Troy." Chase said as he took her skirt and her top that revealed her bra and underwear.

"No, I do whatever you ask just please don't hurt Troy!" Gabi said in between sobs.

Then Chase took a bottle to her head, which caused Gabi to black out, Next Chase put his condom on and began the dirty deed while everybody else was having fun.

Well Gabi woke up about to find that she was not in her house and that she was also bare ass necked with her clothes all over the place and a condom rapper on the bedside table.

"Oh my God, what happened to me last night?" Gabi said to herself, as she got dressed in the clothes that she had on last night.

She came down the stairs in tears and ran to her house, when she got to her house she told her mom what had happened at the party, and that she wanted to live with her bad because she did not want to see that man face ever again.

Well while Gabi's mother Larenia was on the phone with Gabi's father Frank, Gabi was up stairs on the phone with her half sister Miranda telling her what had happened.

"Miranda, it is me Gabi, I need your help!"

"Gabriella, what's wrong! Did something happen to you!" Miranda said worryingly and then noticed that her door was opening to reveal their other three sisters and the young ones of the bunch Teagen, Keagen, and Erica

"Yes! But right now is not the best time to explain, just meet me at the airport in a few hours because I am leaving New Mexico to come live with you and Dad." Gabi said as she began to cry again.

"Okay, but when you get her you have got to clue us in all right." Teagen said taking the phone from Miranda.

"Does your mom know?"

"Yes, she just got off the phone with bad and is now going to East High to withdraw me from the school and get my transcripts sent to South today."

"Okay, we'll be waiting at the gate that you get off of alright so see you when you get here."

"Oh wait I just wanted to say that I love you girls!" Gabi said still crying

"We love you to girl."

Then Gabi made a stop at the Bolton House, she put something in the mailbox that looked like a goodbye letter, then she drove to the airport and on her way to a her new life.


	4. Chapter 5

Readers I own Chase, Miranda, Teagen, Keagen, Erica, and Corrie

Well at the Bolton House.

Troy woke up around 10:00, this was early for him on a weekend but he did not care all he had to do today was go see his beautiful girl friend and spend the day with her. So he to get in the shower and 20 minutes later he got out and dressed his teeth and got dressed in his favorite pair of khaki shorts that Gabi had found at Hollister and his faded polo that his mom bought about year and went down stairs to see his little sister Corrie, coming inside from getting the mail.

"Hey Troy, why are you in such a hurry this morning!"

"I am going to go see my sexy girlfriend is that okay with you!"

"Eww! Did not need to know that"

"Ok sorry."

"Wait Troy, I just found this letter with your name on it."

Troy took the letter from his sister hand, he looked at first and then ran to his bedroom to open it.

Dear My Wildcat,

Troy, just in case you were wondering who wrote this letter, it was I Gabi, so do not even think that it was Sharpay. Troy, words could not sum up how I much I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just want you to know that I am leaving and never coming back. Troy, I will always love and know that you are the one with my whole heart know man is going to ever going to take your place, but something has to me that made me leave! So please do not be made at me, its just I cannot bare to go to school with my secret, I just cannot so please understand why I am doing this. Troy I have to go, I love you more than the world.

Love your Baby,

Gabi,

When Troy was done reading the letter, he was in tears and he was pissed at the world because he felt like his heart had been stomped on and tossed away.

R&R


	5. Chapter 6

Well the next day at school Troy came in with his hanging low.

"Troy, my man what's happening!" Zeke asked as he and Sharpay came walking up with the rest of the gang.

"Nothing, man its just, nothing." Troy said as he opened his locker to get his chemistry book that he was going to need for 2nd period.

"Troy, we know you better than you think to know that know that something is wrong!" Chad said as he bounced his basketball on the ground but stopped before Darbus could say any thing to him about this being a Hallway not a Hockey arena.

"All right, Gabi left and I have no idea where she went or why she left!" Troy said as he turned to face the picture of him and Gabi sitting on the swing holding each at his house that his sister had taken the summer before junior year, and then he closed his locker and turned see the his friends girls in tears.

"She just up and left with out saying goodbye!" Taylor asked in between tears, and then Chad took her in arms to comfort her.

"Why did she leave?" Sharpay asked as she turned to Ryan and Zeke.

"Yea she left me this letter, you guys can read it if you want, I am just going to homeroom, okay." Troy said as he held the letter in hands.

Well the girls nearly snatched the letter out of his hands and they gathered around each other and began to read it while Troy just went to homeroom.

When Troy walked into homeroom he walked passed Chase Claxton, the East High Football Captain sitting on a desk with his friends Jake Michelson, Eric Wright, and Zack Larisee all talking to each other about what they had done at the party.

"Oh man let me tell you what I did at the party!" Chase said as Troy took his seat that was next to Gabi desk.

"What did you do, man?"

"I lost it to his girl, I forgot to ask as her what her name was but I don't care I was busy looking at her sexy body to even ask it, and she so damn great in bed too, I was like damn." Chase said as Troy put his head on the desk.

"Dude, you lost it at the party, Clax that is so freakin awesome!" Jake said as he and Claxton gave each other a high five.

Well one thing that Troy did not know was that it was Claxton who had raped his baby girl, his one true love, his girl, Gabi. If any Troy knew.


	6. Chapter 7

Gabi arrived in Savannah about 5:00 p.m. She got off the plane and got her stuff. When she entered the main entrance of the airport she saw her sisters and her dad waiting for her to arrive.

"Daddy, Miranda, Teagen, Keagen, Erica, I am so glad to see you!"

"Brie, what happened to you, did someone hurt you because if they did then I am going kick their ass?" her dad asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Brie, are you okay, what happened to you, why where in tears the last time that we talked?" Miranda asked she grabbed her sister luggage, and they walked to their dad's limo and got in, then began the journey home in silence but 10 minutes later Brie (aka Gabi) broke the silence.

"Daddy, Miranda, Teagen, Keagen, and Erica, I was raped by Chase Claxton the football Captain, at that party that I was at on Saturday and nobody was there to help me not even my boyfriend, Troy!" Gabi said as she began to cry, then she felt her sister's arms go around her.



3 months later, Miranda, Gabi, Teagen, Keagen, and Erica had already began to rule South Effingham High School, Gabi and her sisters are the most popular Girls in the school and also Gabi and Miranda are now the Co-Captains of the Varsity Cheerleading team, editors of the School News paper which is called the MUSTANG REVIEW!!!, and Miranda is now class president while Gabi is vice-president as well as the editors of the yearbook, Teagen and Keagen are Co-Captains of the Varsity Tennis and Varsity Basketball teams and also they are co-presidents of the of the interact Club, Erica is now the Captain of the Soccer team and the president of FBLA club and in the Advanced women's Choral. But now Gabi is now beginning to miss Troy and the gang more than ever.

"Hey Gabi, what's up!" Miranda said as she and Teagen, Keagen, and Erica all sat down at the lunch table.

"It's nothing!"

Teagen then looked at her sister and said "Gabi, you know that can tell us anything, you know that right!"

"Yes, its just I miss them, I mean their probably setting in Mrs. Darbus's class right now and probably calling me names!"

"No, they wouldn't even if don't know why you left!" Erica said before she smiled at her sister.



Hey I would like it if you read it then review please because it makes me feel good when people tell me things about my work and constructive cristism is welcome.


	7. Chapter 9

**Hey Thanks for all the Reviews and as I said I do take Constructive Cristism. **

**Oh and the group all ready now that they are leaving to go to Georgia ok so please don't have a cow! I would not want that. **



Troy and the gang were all setting in Mrs. Darbus's class listening to a lecture that Mrs. Darbus was giving about Shakespeare and in his importance in the world of theater, which was extremely boring. When all of the sudden the announcement come over the intercom asking them to report to the office with their belonging because they were leaving.

"Mrs.Darbus, may I have Mr. Bolton, Mr. Baylor, Miss. Neilson, Mr. and Miss, Evans, Miss. McKessie, Mr. Cross, and Mr. Claxton, please report to the office, they are all beginning signed out." Asked the Office clerk, Mrs. Tristan

"Yes!" Said Mrs. Darbus.

The gang reported to the office and meet their parents who where taking them to the airport were they said their goodbyes and got the plane toward a new adventure that would have an very unexspecting turn when they meet a girl that they used to know and love show up in the picture.



**More tomorrow I promise!**


	8. Chapter 10

Hey, peeps + readers I love the reviews

I try to make long chapters but my computer is a butt about the whole thing so sorry if u cannot get into the chapters.

In Chapter 9 I left out Chad I did not mean to it was 4:00 am when I posted so sorry but he is in the story.

Thoughts are in Italics



The gang and Chase all arrived around 7:00.

"Dudes can believe that we are out of Mrs. Darbus's class for a year!" Chase as he grabbed his luggage off the carousal.

"Yea dude, it's great." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well boys come on; I see the family that we are going to be staying with." Sharpay said as Zeke got her luggage off the carousal.

Well the gang and Chase walked up this couple and their two sons, and their two daughters, the sons are Jake (basketball player/Miranda's boyfriend/Gabi's best guy friend) and Patrick (Teagen's boyfriend, Keagen's guy friend/football player), and the daughters' names are Emma (Tennis player / Erica's best friend/Skills USA president) and Darcy (Miranda and Gabi's best friend / cheerleader).

"Hello, and welcome to Georgia, I am Daniel Cooper, and this my Wife, Amelia, and our children, Jake, Emma, Patrick, and Darcy, we are so glad to have here as exchange students."

"Thank you for having us!" the gang all replied to their greeting but Chase did not he was staring at Darcy the hole time.

"_Damn, this Darcy Chick is sexy, probably even sexier than that Gabriella girl that I scored with back in Albuquerque, at Chad party!"_ Chase thought to himself as he continued to stare at Darcy

"Would you please stop staring at me, you're freaking me out?" Darcy said as she looked at Chase with disgust.



Well the drive home was quiet one not even the radio was playing, but when the group arrived to the Coopers home every one went inside and clamed a bedroom while Mrs. Cooper and the rest of the coopers went into the kitchen to start on Dinner.

"I got this one!" Troy called for the first bedroom. However, the rest of the gang kept fighting over bedrooms. Well Troy decided to unpack his belongings, as he unpacked his boxer shorts and jeans he stumbled upon a picture of him and Gabi out side his house with the rest of the gang in the picture. God how he wanted to have her in his arms right now, to know that she was a live and safe in his arms but to him, he knew that would never happen again because he had lost her forever.



Well Jake decided to go talk to Troy and introduce him to the people that were going to be living in his house for a year, so he walked into the room that Troy was in and introduced himself personally.

"Hey man, my name is Jake!"

"Hey dude, my name is Troy!" Troy said looking up from the picture of him and Gabi.

"So Troy, what do you like to do for fun!"

"Well Jake, I like to hang with buds and their girlfriends, I like to play Basketball and other things, What about you!"

"I like to hang with my buds and my girl, and her friends and play Basketball!"

"Hey do you want to go play one on one?" Troy asked.

"Yea sure, just let me change into something much more comfortable."

"Yea me to, I see you in a few minutes aright."

Troy decided that this was going to the beginning of an awesome new friendship as he walked down the stairs to the backyard while his friends had all fallen asleep because of the jetlag. However, Troy had not been able to sleep for the past 3 months because all he would do is think of Gabi and were in the heavens and the earth could she be. Wondering if she was still in love with him, or if she were with another man at that very moment, it would just cause him grief so he just did not sleep that much any more, so for the past 3 months is game had really suffered. ( I mean not to the point of were East High was not wining the Championships, I was just that he had lost the will to play, even his dad had told him to take it easy for a bit). Nevertheless, one thing Troy did not now was that Gabi was having the same problem. Gabi had not sleep in what seemed to feel like 100 years (but it was just 3 months) because she was have nightmares of the rape, wondering if Troy still would love her if she ever made the decision to got back to Albuquerque. Wondering if she would ever even see Troy again and if she did then what would she say to him and Wondering if he were with another girl at the exact same moment!



I hope u as a reader like this chapter, and I am sorry that I can sometime don't spell things out it just my brain thinks ahead of my hand sometimes do sorry.

Oh did you like this revised version of the chapter because I had fun writing it.

R&R and Constructive Cristism is welcome.


	9. Chapter 11

HEY PEEPS + READERS, I AM KIND OF BORED SO I AM GOING TO WRITE AND I DO HAVE A LOT OF JUICY DRAMA COMING THE WAY SO PLEASE I AM LITERALLY ON MY KNEES RIGHT NOW SO PLZZZZZZ DON'T STOP READING. THANK U

PS LUV THE REVIEW MY GOAL IS 440 SO PLEASE CONTINUE.



Well it was 6:00 a.m. at the Parker house (Gabi's dad's name) all the kids were up and getting ready for school that morning. Gabi was in her room along with Miranda who was helping her look through her closet to try to find something for her wear because she wanted to look presentable to the new exchange students that their school was getting to day-which is called Jackson High. In addition, she did not want to look like a cheer -hoe that wears skinny short- which she does- and halter-tops but does wear them so I do not know why she wants to look like a geek.

"Gabi, just wear that Esprit Polka Dot Camisole with the Hydraulic Slim Stretch Denim Capris and BP. 'Melrose' Pump and Lacoste 'Crocodelle Large' Messenger Bag!" Miranda said looking at her sister who was having a clothing meltdown.

"Yea that will work, by the way what are you wearing?"

"Me I am wearing this, a AE 5-Pocket Denim Mini with AE Dot Boyfriend Tank (pink) and AE Polka Dot Flip Flops (green) and my Dooney & Bourke Zip-Top Tassel Bag."

"You know that that Jake is going to flip a lid when you walk up to him."

"Yes I know that I why I am dressing that way!"

"You're bad!"

"Yea, I know!"



Well at the Cooper house Troy and the gang and Darcy, Patrick, and Emma were all ready, down stairs, and were eating their Breakfast when Jake came in and told them to hurry because they were late for school.

"Will yall, Hurry up please I am…I mean we are late so come on!"

"Chill Jake dude, we're coming!" Chad said as he and the Troy, Zeke, and Jason all loaded up into his Chevy Avalanche and Patrick and Chase got into Patrick's Ford F-150, while the girls all got into Emma's Range Rover. However Darcy did not she had to meet Gabi, Miranda, and their sisters at school, so Darcy hopped into her Ford Mustang and sped off to school.



Well Jake and Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Ryan and Patrick, and Chase were standing by their new lockers when Darcy, Miranda, Gabi and Teagen, Keagen, and Erica were all entering the hallway as this song came on.

Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby

The Girls enter the foyer of the school and everybody cleared the way as Miranda, Gabi, and Darcy made their way to Jake and the new students.

Do you, understand what I need,need (from you)  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be  
I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that   
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave



When Miranda walked up Jake, he took her in his arms and they started to kiss.

"Will you two stop?" Darcy said looking at her best friend and her brother "it really gross to see my one of my best friends making out with my brother in the hall. Eww!"

"Yea get a room! So, Jake are you going to introduced us to your friends? Or do I have do it my-self." Gabi said looking at Jake.

"Oh sorry, This Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay, and Chase, I want you guys and girls to meet Gabi and Miranda, Teagen, Keagen, and Erica!"

_(Gabi's Prov)_

"_OH Shit, I can not believe that they are exchange students, man what am I going to do, I can't let them now that I was raped or why I ran away and why is that MOSTER Chase here I mean he raped me why is he here." Gabi thought to her self as she looked at her old friends and the man that cause her to leave in the first place. . _

_(Troy's Prov)_

"_Wait a minute, did he just Gabi, could it be my Gabi. It is my Gabi, oh my god she is still as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Man I just wish that I could take her in my arms and kiss her till the sun does not shine in the sky anymore" Troy thought to himself while his baby blue eyes were on Gabi. _

_(Chad's Prov)_

"_It can't be there is now way in hell that is Gabi or least it is not the Gabi I know and love." (Love as friend). _

_(Taylor's Prov) _

"_Wait what, why is Gabi here in Georgia!" _

_(Sharpay and Zeke's Prov)_

"_What the Hell is going on!" _

_(Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan's Prov)_

"_What the Hell is happening did I just enter a parallel universe"_

_(Chase's Prov)_

"_OH good, I going to get Gabi to be my girl finally, because I am so much better than Bolton over there."_



Cliffhanger I thought I would leave it with a bang so here you go.

R&R and Constructive Cristism is Welcome Readers.


	10. Chapter 12

Before Troy and the gang could even talk to Gabi about why she left or what had actually had happened to cause to make that decision to leave. Chase came up to Gabi and whispered something in her ear, but what was so bad was that he did it her right in front of the man that she loves the world, Troy.

"Gabi, I was wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend?"

"NOT NO, BUT Hell No!" Gabi said as she turned to him. "You! YOU! Get out of these hallways! Get out of this state! Get out of my life!" Gabi said in disgusted tone of voice.

"But why not, I mean I could give you every thing you ever wanted!" Chase as looked at her and began undressing her with is eyes.

"Why! you ask me why! Well I tell you why, because you took something very precious away for me that night! That is why!"

However, before more could be said Gabi, Miranda, and Darcy and Jake all left to go to the first period class, which was a computer class.

"Can you guys believe that was Gabi?" Ryan asked he looked at the Troy who looked like he was about to blow up.

"No, I never thought that Gabi would look like that" Troy said as he turned to his friends.

However, before something could be said the bell rang singling for them to get to class, so then the gang made up their minds that they were going to talk Gabi at Free period.



At free period Gabi, Miranda, and Darcy and Alexia where in the Gym practicing on their Cheer moves and talking about what had happened this morning when the Gym door opened quietly, the girls did not hear the doors open, so in came the gang and Troy who stumbled upon the girls' conversation.

"Brie I can't believe you did not say yes to him!" Alexia said look at Gabi as if she was dumb.

"Alexia, that guy took my virginity away do you really think that I am go out with a guy that did that me!" Gabi said as tears started to form from her eyes.

"Wait a goss darn pectin minute, Gabi; Chase was the one who took it away from you, I going to beat his god for loving ass!" Miranda said as she took her sister in her arms.

Then the lunch bell rang.

"Gabi we got to go to lunch! We'll see you next period in Mr. Morris's Advanced Algebra class alright"

"Okay, later girls, ttyl"

"Ttyl."

Well after the Girls, left Gabi was all a lone in the gym when Chase came in and found her.

"What you do want."

"I want you!"

Then Chase grabbed her and punched in the face, and then he began the dirty deed but then heard something so he ran away. Then Troy and the gang all ran to Gabi side.

"Gabi! Stay with me!" Troy called to her.

"Chad get her sister."

When Chad returned with Miranda rushed to her sister.

"Who did this to her?" as she looked up at Sharpay and Troy who were standing two her.

"It was Chase, we came in here and heard your conversation and then when you left with Darcy and that Alexia chick, he came in her and punched and started to rape her."

"Where is he?"

"He ran why?" Troy asked as she pulled out her pink chocolate cell phone and called 911.



"911, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance and police out to Jackson High School, my sister is unconscious and has been raped."

"I am sending an ambulance and the police have been dispatched, do you need me to stay on the line with you."

"No, but thank you."

"Who did you just call?" Troy asked as he held Gabi's hand

"I just called 911, is that okay?"



It had been a few days after the second rape, Gabi had returned to school, and Chase was sent Home and then arrested. Now was Troy's Chance to get back the one woman that he loved most in the world, but he did not know do it because she had changed she was not the same Gabi that was at East High three months ago she had gone threw so much alone and with out him? What was he going to do?

(Troy's Prov)

Man why did this have to happen to her, the one thing that I love most in the world, God she never did a thing to deserve what she got. All I want is to have her back in my arms and tell that every thing was all right, but is not she has been raped for crying out loud I mean if I would been with her the that night at Chad's party none of this would have and she would not have left me to go here. Why oh Why did this happen to her. God I make a promise to you and to my self that if I win her love back then nothing will come between us just please bring her back to me, let her know that I still love her and I want be with her every waking moment of the day. I just want to take in my arms and kiss her; I want to hold on to her all day long. I mean I feel like I am dying every moment that I am not with or even around her, I just want to be with her.



(Gabi's Prov)

I want to be in his in his loving arms right now, I would love him just to walk up and take me in his strong arms and for him to kiss me right in this hallway just to make every girl even my sister jealous . God why did you let this happen to me all I wanted was just to live in Albuquerque with him as my boyfriend. I wanted to be at all his basketball games and I wanted to be his girl forever but after Chase did what he did to me I know that it was over he probably has girl back in Albuquerque waiting for him to come home. I just want him to hold me, kiss me, and ask me to be his girl once again. I mean I feel like I am dying every time I am not in his arms, where I feel safe and happy, I just want to be with him.


	11. Chapter 13

Hey Peeps+ Readers I hope you like this chapter because your going to get a lot of Troyella so please don't have a cow I mean I would not want that so do read I hope that you like this chapter.



Well Gabi's birthday was right around the corner so her sisters decided to throw her a party for her 18th birthday.

"Okay, what kind of party should we have, mean I think that we should have a pool because it spring and I think that Troy will flip when he sees Gabi in a swim suit!" Miranda said as Teagen, Keagen, and Erica looked at her funny.

"What do you mean Troy will flip?" Keagen asked with a grin on her face.

"What I mean is that we are taking Gabi on a shopping trip in two days so that we can buy ourselves a bathing suit and Gabi's were are picking one for her." Miranda Said looking back at her sister.

"You are so evil."

"Am not, I am not evil, I just the way they look at each other and you can see the connection that they have."



Well two days later the girls were at Nordstrom shopping for Bathing suits and cover ups because they were not going out there at the party in just their swimsuits. In addition, Miranda had all ready found the bathing suit that she wanted.

"Miranda what bathing suit did you pick?" Gabi asked.

"I found this Lauren by Ralph Lauren Polo Piqué Halter Bikini Top and this Lauren by Ralph Lauren Polo Piqué Hipster Bikini Bottoms and this as my cover up which is a Rubbish Knit Shorts that is what I got."

"Well what about you?"

Teagen found a Leilani 'High Tide Betty' Halter Bikini Top with the Leilani 'High Tide' Bikini Bottoms and a Rubbish® Knit Skirt. Keagen found a Lucky Brand Bathing Suits 'Call to Duty' Halter and Lucky Brand Bathing Suits 'Call to Duty' Side Tie Bottoms and a La Blanca by Rod Beattie Cover Dress. Then Erica found a Juicy Couture Beach Stripe Halter Bikini Top and this Juicy Couture Beach Stripe Classic Bikini Bottoms and the cover up which was this a Juicy Couture Beach Cover-Up Dress.

Well the Girls had picked out Gabi for her she was going to be in a Roxy Halter Bikini Topalong with this Roxy Side Tie Bikini Bottomsand this Hydraulic Utility Shorts. Teagen, Keagen, Erica and Miranda all knew that Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason would all flip a lid when they laid their eyes on the birthday girl.



Well it was 6:00 a.m. On Gabi's 18 birthday which was May 28, 2007. the girls woke Gabi and got her down stairs to open up their presents.

"Girls it to early!" Gabi whined

"No it is not and besides you need to get up any way because we are going out for breakfast as soon as Dad wakes up, now come on"

They walked out side to see what Gabi had got for her birthday and to her surprise she got a Range Rover from her daddy.

"is this mine?"

"Yes its all yours!' said her dad who came out of his hiding place.

"Really, I thank you so much dad!"

"Hey here are your keys and go change because we are all going out to breakfast oh and Miranda I want to you to call Jake and ask him and the Exchange Students to Join us oh and Patrick too."

"Okay daddy!"



Hey, more is coming and a cliffy so will see what happens.

Oh and R&R please


	12. Chapter 14

Hey, Peeps + Readers I hope you like this Chapter because there is going to some major Troyella.

I also want to thank you for all the reviews so please keep that up remember don't for get to review on this Chapter.

And thanks for all of you who love this story I am think about making another called Walt Disney World Love but I don't know about I because I am focused on writing this story.



The girls were all ready in their outfits for the party they were just waiting for their dad and his Girlfriend Haiden to vacate their home so that their guest could start to arrive.

"I do not want any Alcohol in my home is that understood?" their father Frank Parker said as he grabbed his wallet and cell off the kitchen table.

"Yes daddy, we understand."

"Also one more thing before I go, I do not want any Sex going on in my house is that understood as well? I will not have one my daughters getting pregnant is that clear?"

"Yes Daddy, now can you please go so that we get this party started?" Gabi asked as gave her dad a hug.

"Yes but remember what I said girls!"

"We will now go have fun! And that is an order." Miranda said as her kissed her cheek.

When their dad pulled out the driveway, the guest started to arrive and the party got under way.



Well it had been an hour and the party was in full swing but there was still now sign of Jake and the rest of his gang. so Miranda had had an enough and so had the rest of the girls even Gabi had had an enough of the wait so Gabi pulled out her Sidekick and texted Jake.

"Where in the hell are you guys, why are yall missing my birthday party?" Gabi texted Jake and waited for a reply.

Then 10 seconds later

"We're on the way as a matter of fact we are pulling into the street right now, So will see you girls in a bet and tell Miranda to chill I am on my why."  
"Hey is Troy with you?"

"Yea why?"

"NO reason?"

"Okay whatever, see you in a second"



Well in Jake's car.

"Who was that?" Troy asked looking at Jake.

"It was Gabi she wanted to know if you were coming!"



_(Troy's Pov)_

_Gabi wants to know if I am coming to her party! What does this mean? Does it mean that she will be my girl again? I mean instead of buying something for her birthday like a normal guy would, I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend again because I can't live with out her I need her. I want to kiss and hold like her in my arms I use to, I want to be able to tell her that every thing is going to be all right. In addition, when I get back to Albuquerque I am going to strangle Chase Claxton for he did to Gabi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, he was the whole that she left! God I just wish that I could have been there been there to stop him that night._

Well Jake and Troy and the Gang all arrived and walked in side.

"Man, I wonder where the girls are." Troy asked Jake as they looked outside and around the pool.

"There is Miranda but I don't see Gabi, but all of you fallow me and we'll hang alright."

Well Jake walked up to Miranda and placed his arms around her.

"Hey you!" Miranda said as she turned to the rest of the gang.

"Hey Troy my sister told me to tell you that she needs to see up in her room right a way."

Therefore, Miranda led Troy up to Gabi's room and opened the door.

"Gabi I have someone her to see you."

"Alright send him in please."



Troy came into Gabi room, took a sit in her desk chair, and began to scan the room then he saw the pictures of him and her on her bedside.

"Hey"

"Hey!" He said as he looked from the pictures to Gabi.

"Troy I just want you to know that I am sorry for leaving!" Gabi said as she began to cry.

"Gabi, why did you not come to me I could have kick his ass for hurting my girl!"

"Troy the reason that did not come to you was he said that he did not get what he wanted than he would hurt you and also I was scared that you wouldn't love me any more!"

Troy then got up from his place, walked up to her, and took her in his arms.

"Gabi I love you I and I will never stop, and will you please be my girlfriend again, because I have not been the same sense you left. In addition, I can assure you that as soon as I get back to Albuquerque I am going to beat Chase into the ground for what he did to you!"

Gabi looked at him told him this.

"Will just shut up and kiss me already!"

"Yes I can do that!"

Troy and Gabi kissed each other with all the passion that had been missing in for 3 months. When they broke apart. They found the gang and Gabi's sister standing the doorway saying Aww and it is about damn time.



Thanks and R&R please.


	13. Chapter 15

Hey peeps + and Readers I don't own Troy and the gang and I don't own Gabi I own her sisters and their bfs and Chase.

This Chapter takes place the day after the party so if you are lost sorry.

Hey did any of yall know that Zac had a part in CSI: Miami called Sex and Taxes. He was very sexy



It was 10:00 before Gabi woke up from her peaceful sleep. She turned over to see Troy the love of her life and her new boyfriend sleeping right in next to her, which made her smile, and she began to kiss him, when Troy felt her lips on his, his eyes flew open and he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

"You are so corny, did you know that?" Gabi said laughing while looking at him.

"Sorry it early, I normally don't have such a beautiful girl in my arms at this point in morning, so sue me!"

"No I want sue you I'll just do this!" she said seductively in his ear. Then she got on top of him and she felt is strong arms got directly to her waist as they began to make out but then Miranda and Jake interrupted them.

"Will you two just stop, I mean I know that you are back together but can you two stop macking on each other because dad said it was time to get up and he wants to go someplace with him and Haiden today so get up and come with us?"

"Do you two know that you are just like Chad?" Troy said as he sat up.

"How are we like Chad?" Jake asked looking at Troy.

"You're like him because you interrupted use just like he used to."

"Oh I see!" Jake said as Troy and him went down the stairs to see Teagen, Keagen, Erica and Miranda along with Jake, Patrick, Kyle, and Matt all sitting in the Kitchen eating breakfast with Haiden and the girls' father Mr. Parker.

"Morning Troy, how are you this morning?" Mr. Parker asked as he looked up from his morning paper.

"Good, how about you?" Troy looked up at Mr. Parker

"I'm good."

"OH, have you meet Kyle and Matt yet these boys are Keagen and Erica's boyfriends."

"No I don't think I have."

"Well Troy let me introduce you to Kyle and Matt."

"Matt, Kyle I want to meet Troy, this is Gabi's Boyfriend."

"Hey man its great to meet you." Kyle said shaking Troy's hand.

"Hey dude." Matt said looking at Troy.

"It is great both of you." Troy said look at both boys

But before more could be said the Girls dad butted in by saying is everyone ready to go.



So later that day the gang where out with Gabi's dad and his girlfriend of two years when the girls dad told them so news about him and Haiden.

"Gang can we please have your attention, please?" Haiden said as everyone got quiet.

"Haiden do you want to tell them or should I?" Frank said looking at the gang.

"Daddy what's going on?" Miranda, Gabi, Teagen, Keagen, and Erica all looked at their father and his girlfriend.

"We're getting married and were having a baby!"

"Daddy, are you serious?" Miranda said looking at her father with a smile on her face.



Hey readers I am so sorry about this chapter being short but I am getting ready to go to camp so sorry.

U want get a chapter for two weeks because I am going to camp so don't worry you will get a chapter but you will not get it just yet.

So R&R please and I do have a lot of juicy drama coming the way so don't stop reading this story.


	14. Chapter 16

Recap of the Past.

"Gang we're getting married and having a baby!" Frank said looking at the gang.

"Daddy, are you serious." Miranda asked looking at her dad with a smile on her face.

Haiden's looks: Haiden has dishwater blonde hair and bright green eyes that would make you feel like you were looking into a sea of emeralds.

Gabi you should know what she looks like.

Miranda has Brown hair like her mother with brown eyes.

Teagen and Keagen are twins and they have blonde hair we are talking pure blonde hair (like Sharpay and Ryan) and have blue eyes.

Erica has Strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Hey a shout out to HSMandChelseaFCfan: I decide to make Erica Boyfriend Kyle so I hope that you like it.



"Yes, Miranda I am serious." Frank said looking from Haiden to Miranda with a smile on his face.

"Well daddy, I don't know about this 4 but I am very happy that you and Haiden have decided to make your relationship official and I can't wait for another sister to come into the house.

"What makes you think that it's going to be a girl, you know that it could be a boy?" Jake said looking at Miranda.

"I just now okay." Miranda said leaning in for a kiss, that Jake happily returned but then Miranda got up from Jake's lap and walked off with Haiden to talk a lone.



"Haiden can I tell you some thing important?"

"Haiden I think that you are going to make a great mom to this baby do you want to know why?"

"Why do say that Miranda?" Haiden asked suspiciously.

"Because you have been like a mother to me sense I meet you."

"Thank you, Miranda and I have a question for you?"

"What?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?"

"Yes it would be an honor!"

Then Miranda went and hugged her soon to be mother.



With the rest of the gang.

"Well it's about damn time!" Gabi said looking from Troy to her Father.

"When did you start talking like that?" Troy asked laughing.

"When I left Albuquerque, Why what are going to do about it?" Gabi asked looking back at Troy.

"I am going to this." Troy said as he began to tickle Gabi.

"Troy!Stop! I mean it. Stop it!" Gabi screamed in between breathes.

"NO not till you say that I am the sexiest boyfriend that you have had and that you'll love me forever and ever and never leave me again!" Troy said laughing.

"Fine you're the sexiest boyfriend that I have had I love you more than life it self and I will never leave you again I promise." This sent the gang into laughs as they looked at the two lovers in love.

"What are you laughing at? Erica, you and Kyle do the same thing all the time!" Gabi said looking at Erica who was still laughing then she stopped and said in defense of her and her boyfriend.

"We do not, we just..." Erica said as Kyle kissed her to shut her up.

"Kyle why did you do that" Erica asked looking mad at her boyfriend.

"I did it because you were rambling, and you look very cute when you ramble so I could not resist you!" Kyle said before kissing her again.

"Eww, will you to just stop! You're just like Gabi and Troy this morning." Miranda said coming back to the gang and sat in between Jake's legs.

Gabi looked at Miranda before saying, "Hello, are you so blind!"

"What do mean Gabi?" Miranda asked looking at Gabi who was laughing at her.

"What I mean is that you and Jake constantly make out every chance you get." Gabi said looking at Jake and Miranda.

"We do not, I just can't help it that your is hot and sexy!" Jake said as Miranda looked at him for defense.

"Eww, we can't believe you just said that!" Said the gang looking this couple who were in love as much as Gabi and Troy were.

The day end with them going out to eat and just spending time with each other just like it should be but what they did not know was that Chase was about to come back and screw it all up for them.



Readers please Read and Review it please.


	15. Chapter 17

Hey, Peeps and readers I am back from camp that I had a very wicked time but I did find the time to write a chapter that is long and has a lot of drama in it so I hope that you like it and it is going to be more than 3 pages hopefully so I hope you like.



The girls where so excited about their dad and Haiden's wedding which was only in a few day. but one other thing that that made Miranda, Gabi, Teagen, Keagen, and Erica, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi even more excited was that dad had asked Jake, Troy, Matt (Keagen's boyfriend, baseball captain, and model UN president) and Kyle (Erica's boyfriend, soccer captain and track team captain) and the rest of the boys to be groomsmen in the wedding which made the girls extremely happy.

"Can yall believe that daddy asked the boys to be groomsmen in the wedding and asked Uncle Shane to be his best man." Miranda said to the girls as the sat at the table drink the Coca-Colas and eating a bag of Lays wavy potato chips.

"No I can't believe that Haiden asked us to be her bridesmaids, I also can't believe that she asked Miranda to be her maid of honor that is a really big honor." Sharpay said to Miranda before she took a sip of her diet Coke and got a potato chip out of the blow.

"Yea it is, but she pick the best to fill those shoes." Miranda said which cause all the girls to laugh

"Yea whatever Miranda." Gabi said looking at her sister.

"So to change the subject we need to go get dresses for the rehearsal dinner to night because I have nothing in my closet to wear." Gabi said as she looked at each girl.

"I believe that is a good idea." Miranda said as she looking at the girls.

"Yea" the girls said in unison.



Then later that afternoon the girls went to the mall while their boyfriends went to a local park to mess around while their girls went shopping-because we all know that guys would rather be lined up and shot by firing squad than go shopping with their girls (lol).

"Is everyone buckled back there because yall know our dad he says to always wear your seat belt?" Miranda asked while she adjusted her rear view mirror.

"Yea, we're all strapped in back here, so can we go now?" Gabi asked impatiently.

"Yea but you have to chill okay, oh and are we meeting the boys later for dinner?"

"Yea, Taylor said she just talked to Chad, he said that they would meet us in the food court after we where done and then they would take us out to dinner." Gabi said answering Miranda's question.

"Okay good, I did not know because Jake did not tell me anything about what they were going to do today." Miranda said to sister.

So then, they left to go to the mall and go shopping.



When the girls had arrived they went into so many stores that they could hardly count and they found the perfect dresses that they were going to were to the rehearsal dinner and they were about to go into another store when Gabi saw someone that came from her nightmare.

"Oh my god!" Gabi said as she stopped in the middle of the mall and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What happened, what did you see?" Miranda asked looking at Gabi with a worried look on her face.

"Its Chase he come back!" Gabi said threw her tears.

"Gabi, do we need to call Troy?" Miranda asked her sister as she pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Taylor will you call the guys!" Miranda asked Taylor.



"Hello" Troy's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Troy, its Taylor do you think that you could come to the mall now?" Taylor asked trying her best not to sound worried.

"Why what's wrong?" Troy asked

"Its Gabi, she is upset because Chase came back and she wants to see you!" Taylor said over the phone.

"yea we're on the way!" Troy said before he ended the conversation and end the phone call.

"Guys we need to go now!" Troy said looking at the guys.

"Why dude!" Chad asked Troy.

"Because Gabi saw Chase face and she is upset and she wants me there to comfort her."

"All right, will be right behind you." Chad said to Troy as he hoped in Jake's Truck and drove to the mall.



When Troy got to the mall he, parked Jake's Truck and got out with the guys fallowing right behind him.

"We're here, where is she!" Troy asked Miranda.

"She's over there." Miranda said as she pointed in the direction of Gabi.

"Thanks!" Troy said as he made his way to Gabi.

When Troy got to Gabi, he began to ask her what happened.

"Gabi" Troy said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey Wildcat!" Gabi said threw her tears.

"Gabi baby, what happened?" Troy said he took her hand and turned to look at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Troy we were just shopping when all of a sudden chase came out of nowhere and I am scared that he might hurt me again!" Gabi said threw her tears.

"Oh baby that will never happen, I will not let anything happen to you!" Troy said as pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

Troy's Pov.

_OH god he came back, why does have to happen to her and to me, all I wanted was for us to be happy and live the rest of our lives in peace with each other but that is never going to happen because Chase is out to hurt her again. _

However, Troy was pulled out of his thoughts by Gabi's cries.

"Gabi come here!" Troy said as he pulled Gabi in his arms and kissed her forehead to comfort her.

Therefore, to soothe her he started to sing a song that she wrote before she left Albuquerque.

_His shoulders are mine to cry on  
His arms held me when I was sad  
His smile helps me become happy  
And he was always there when I'm mad_

Chorus:  
Right now, I don't know where to find him  
I don't know how much longer 'til I see him  
Will I ever be in his arms again?  
I got to keep holdin' on  
Yeah I'll keep holdin' on

He's been gone almost a year  
They sent him to fight in that war  
I told him that I'd be fine  
He told me that it was just his time to soar

Chorus:  
Right now, I don't know where to find him  
I don't know how much longer 'til I see him  
Will I ever be in his arms again?  
I got to keep holdin' on  
Yeah I'll keep holdin' on

Last night, a car pulled in the driveway  
It was around 11 o'clock  
My heart skipped a beat as I answered  
His face was behind the knock

Right now, I know where to find him  
I see him sitting right beside me  
I'm finally in his arms again  
I kept holdin' on  
Yeah. I kept holdin' on  
Just keep holdin' on

"How did you know that about that song?' Gabi asked when he stopped singing the song

"when you left I was so up set, I thought that you had left because of me and what made me feel somewhat close to you in someway was hang out with you mom so one day she gave me the song that you had wrote and so every time I thought of you I would remember that song." Troy said as pulled her on to his lap and kissed her passionately on the lips.



But little did they know that Chase and his new friend Billy were planning something big.

"Good she saw me this is going to make my plan even better." Chase said menacing.

"Okay now will you please tell me what the plan is." Billy asked Chase in a pleading manner that made him sound like a girl.

"All right, but don't tell a soul do you understand me?" Chase said in a demanding manner.

"Yes, I want tell anyone but just tell already."

"Okay you see that girl over there with the brown hair (he is talking about Miranda)."

"Yea what about her" Billy asked

"I am going to kidnap her."



The song that was used was written by my friend her name is Horton so I am crediting her and her song.

In addition, I hope that you like this chapter I worked my but off to make it good so Read and Review it please.

Lots of Love

BG210


	16. Chapter 18

Hey Peeps + Readers I hope that you like this Chapter.



Recap of the Past

"I am going to kidnap her." Chase said.



Billy was speechless when he heard those words leave Chase's mouth but then he pulled out of his thoughts by Chase asking him something.

"Billy. Billy! Are you there man I thought that you had spaced out on me?"

"What, oh I am sorry was there something that you wanted to ask me?" Billy asked Chase

"Yea I wondering if you would do me a favor, it is really important!"

"It depends on what it is?" Billy said looking at Chase in a nervous way, like he knew what he was about to ask.

"I was wondering if you would help me with the kidnapping and watching her."

"Dude I don't know I mean we could go to prison for this, I don't want to this, I not going to risk my neck so that you can get back at a girl for not going out with you." Billy said to Chase but then Chase shut him up by saying this.

"I am not getting back at this girl for turning me down I am getting back at her Sister!" Chase corrected his sometimes stupid friend.

"You will help me you have no choice in this matter do you understand." Chase said.

Billy nodded his reply to Chase statement.

"All right what do I have to do?" Billy asked.

Chase began to explain the plan.



Well back the gang.

"What are going to do now because I am so bored?" Chad asked as Miranda, Gabi and Troy rejoined the gang.

"Chad you're always bored!" Troy said laughing at his friend.

"Whatever Cap." Chad said glaring at his best friend.

"Well we could go see a movie, I mean then we have not seen a movie sense Gabi got here." Miranda said.

"Yea" the gang said in unison.



Then at the movie theater everyone paid and got their snacks and now each couple were sitting next to one another not even watching the movie but they were making out as usual until Miranda had to go to the bathroom. So Miranda got up and was questioned about were she was going which was really annoying.

"Miranda, where are you going? Baby" Jake asked her.

"I am going to the bathroom ok dang you're so much worse than Gabi!' Miranda snapped at Jake.

"I am sorry baby do you forgive me?" Jake asked while kissing her neck.

"Yea I could not forgive you so can you be a big boy and behave while I am gone, can you do that for me?" Miranda said as she got up and made her way out of the movie to the bathroom.

"I think that I can manage." Jake said.

"Okay."



When Miranda got to the bathroom she did her business and she washing her hands when a guy came in there and held a gun to her head and said this.

"Come with me bitch."

"Please don't hurt me." Miranda pleaded with the gun men.

"I won't have to just as long as you follow me with out making a sound!" he screamed.

"All right! I come with you." Miranda said threw her tears.

"Now when we leave this bathroom if you make a sound you won't be able to cheerlead ever again. Now let's go and don't bring your purse." Billy said to her.

"Okay!" Miranda said threw her tears.

"Now get into the car!" Billy whispered in her ear.

"Okay!"

After Miranda got into the car everything went black for Miranda.



Back in the movie theater.

Jake's Pov

_Where is she, she has been gone for a really long time which is weird, god I hope nothing has happened to her because if something has then I will never forgive me self and I kill the son of bitch that even lays a finger on her. _

Gabi noticed that Miranda had not come back from the bathroom so she went to investigate.

"Troy baby I need to go to the bathroom so can you stop for a minute." Gabi asked in between his kisses.

"Sure baby." Troy stopped kissing and began to watch the movie but then Gabi kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you wildcat and I love you!" Gabi said as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Love you too!" Troy whispered.



When Gabi got to the bathroom she looked in the stalls but she could not find her sister anywhere but then her eyes meet the purse that Miranda was carrying.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabi screamed and an employee came in.

"Miss are you all right."

"No call 911, please hurry."

"Yes but why." The employee asked her.

Gabi answered his question with this reply.

"I think my sister has been kidnapped." Gabi screamed.



Hey Peeps and readers I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post more but I have been really busy because school starts August 6 so sorry about the long wait.

Oh and R&R please.


	17. Chapter 19

Hey, readers and peeps I hope that you like this chapter because I have worked very hard to get to this chapter so I hope that you like it.

Oh and Miranda is not gone she has just been taken for a while but someone one has a change of heart but I am not going to tell who it is you have to figure it out for yourself.



Recap of past events.

"I think that my sister has been kidnapped." Gabi screamed.



"Miss I need you to leave this area, please." The employee asked Gabi in a pleading manner.

All Gabi could do was nod her reply and she proceeded to leave the restroom in shock, and when she got out side police and FBI and others were around, Gabi did not know what do she was scared so she just ran but then she ran into a person.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Gabi said threw her tears as she stopped running.

"Gabi it's me, Troy" Troy said in a whisper.

"Oh Troy something bad has happened and I mean really bad." Gabi said as she felt fresh tears fall from her eyes.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Gabi asked as she felt Troy's arms go around her and pull her into a hug.

"Their right behind me" Troy said.

"Guys come here."

"Gabi what is going on why won't tell us any thing." Taylor asked worriedly.

"Guys can I have a moment alone with Jake." Gabi asked.

"Oh Troy will one of you call me Dad and Haiden?" Gabi whispered into Troy's ear before he left with the gang.



"Gabi what happened? Why are there police and FBI people here?" Jake asked Gabi in a worried manner.

"Jake there is no easy way to say so I am going just going to come out and say it!" Gabi said looking at Jake.

"Gabi what is going on? Where is Miranda?" Jake yelled at Gabi.

"Jake, Miranda was kidnapped." Gabi said as she pulled him into a hug to comfort him.

"What?" Jake felt tears threatening his eyes.

"Gabi are for sure I mean she was just here all she had to do was go to the restroom." Jake said as the tears that had threatened his began to fall.

But for more could be said a FBI agent came up to Gabi.

"Miss, can I ask you a few questions?" the Agent asked Gabi.

"Sure, Jake my dad is over there why don't go over there and tell them the news." Gabi answered.

"Okay." Jake said.

"Oh and Jake tell Troy this I will be there in moment." Gabi asked Jake before he turned away to go to her dad and is soon to be wife.

"My name is agent Murray this is my partner agent Woods, have been assigned your sister's case, one question is a parent here." Agent Murray asked Gabi.

"Yes there over there consoling my sister's boyfriend."

"Agent Wood would go and ask the boyfriend some questions, while I talk to this young lady."

"Okay" Agent Woods said and walked in the direction to where Jake was stand along with gang and Gabi dad and Haiden.



Agent Murray and Gabi

"Alright could you tell me what happened tonight?" Agent Murray asked.

"Okay, my sisters and our boyfriends along with our friends decide that we would see a movie, and my sister said that she had to go to the bathroom so she left the theater that our movie was playing in and went the bathroom, well like 30 minutes later I noticed that she still had not come back so I went to look her instead of making out with my boyfriend." Gabi said

"Okay is that all that happened." Agent Murray asked.

"Well when I got to the bathroom I checked the stalls and stuff and still had no sign of her so I just leaned up against the sinks and I found her purse that had every thing in it. And I screamed, then an employee come in asked if every thing was all right, and I screamed at the employee telling her to get help" Gabi asked.

"Okay could you describe Miranda for me please?" Agent Murray asked Gabi.

"Okay Miranda has brown hair, brown eyes, and is 5 (feet) and 8 (inches) tall, and has golden skin color."

"What are her activities?"

"She is a cheerleader like me, we are on the school news paper, she is class president, and we are editors of the yearbook."

"Do you know what time she was kidnapped?"

"No sir I don't I was in the movie with my friends."

"Do you have any idea that could have done this?"

"I have and I sure that he did it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because last year he raped me and he could be doing this to get back at me."

"All right that it thank you."

"Agent Murray please will find my sister." Gabi said.

Then Gabi walked back to the gang and her father and Haiden then she walked over to Troy and just cried in his arms while he tried to comfort her while the gang tied to comfort Jake..

"Baby its going to be all right. I promise you that."



With Miranda and Chase.

Miranda woke up in a black room that only had a window to provide light.

"Where am I?"

"You're with me toots" Chase said.

"Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare." Chase said.

"Now shut up bitch and get ready for some fun."

"What kind of fun." Miranda said nervously.

"This." Chase said and he began to kiss her neck and pill off her shirt that she was wearing that day.

"No stop! it please stop."

But he did not stop he pulled off pants which left her in a bra and panties set then she black out from something that made contact with her head. Now that Chase had Miranda where he wanted her, he slide on the condom and began to do the unthinkable to her.



OH MY GOD! Chase just raped Miranda I wonder what is going to happen next and I wonder what Jake is going to do when he finds out what happened to Miranda, I wonder what else is going to happen.

OH there is a lot of I wonders so if you want to find out what happens next you have to keep reading.

Please READ and REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 20

Recap of the past events.

But he did not stop he pulled off pants which left her in a bra and panties set then she black out from something that made contact with her head. Now that Chase had Miranda where he wanted her, he slide on the condom and began to do the unthinkable to her.



Once Chase was done and gone he had Billy and his brother named Danny to come in and keep an eye on her just in case she woke up and decided to run.

"Man she looks like she is died. Do you think that he killed her?" Danny asked looking at his older brother worriedly.

"No Chase is not going to kill her because we are going to get her out of this hell whole it might take us some time but we are going to get her out here." Billy said looking from Danny to Miranda's lifeless body.

"But how? Chase is always here." Danny asked Billy.

"I have got a plan but it will come in time. Right know we need to tell the police about this, but we have to tell them we have a plan to get her out we just need time and them to give there full support." Billy said in one big breathe.

10 minutes later Miranda woke up in tears.

"Where am I?" Miranda yelled to Billy and Danny.

"You're in a 30x50 room, on a bed, butt naked." Danny yelled back.

"And who are you might I ask?" Miranda said getting her clothes back on.

"You already know who we are." Billy said as he moved out of the darkness.

"Billy, Danny?" (Billy is Jake's cousin that is how Miranda knows him) Miranda said know clearly upset.

"How could you do this to me?" Miranda yelled at the both of them.

"We were forced into this. We did not want to hurt you." Danny said in their defense.

"Miranda will just calm down for a few minutes I am going to tell you how we are going to get you out of this mess that your in."

"I am calm and I am listening." Miranda said now calm and collected.

"All right under the cover of darkness we are going to get you out. It might take along while because we are going to need the police to support and trust us and we are going to have to do it when it a full moon." Billy said turning from Miranda to Danny.

"But why a full moon, Billy?" Miranda asked.

"Because then I can drug him easier." Billy said.

"Now I need to stay with you but Danny will please go down to the FBI and tell them what is going on." Billy asked Danny.

Danny nodded his head and left the old building.

"Miranda, I m going to tell your family what is going on, but I can't leave you here by your self so I called on other guy that Chase trust. His name is Duke he is one of my men so you're in good hand."

"Okay, will you tell my family that I love them and my friends and Jake that I am fine and I love them with all my heart, but don't say any thing about the rape." Miranda said looking at Billy.

"Okay, Duke is here."

"I have to go and Duke take care of my cousin's girl." Billy said to Miranda and then moved his attention on Duke.

"Dude I want let anything happen to her. I swear on my live." Duke said.



I am sorry that it is so short but I had to do a fuller so srry.


	19. Chapter 21

Readers I decided to skip the wedding because I thought that it would brag the story so I just went to into the rescue of Miranda.



Recap of past events.

"Dude I want let anything happen to her. I swear on my live." Duke said.



When Billy arrived at the Parker residents, he was so nervous that he felt like he was going to puck up his lunch, so he waited for like 10 minutes to calm down before he rang the doorbell.

10 minutes later

"Okay, Billy you can do this, it's just her family." Billy said to himself to calm his nerves down which was not working now.

Therefore, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello how may I help you." The woman who looked to be about five months pregnant that answered the door said threw her tears.

"Are you the family of Miranda Parker?" Billy asked the sobbing girl.

"Yes what about my daughter." The woman said.

"I am going to help her." Billy said.

"Would you like to come in.?" the woman said.

"Sure." Billy answered the woman.

When she opened the door further it revealed people in the living room sobbing, Billy only knew one of the people because he was related to him.

"So sir why did come."

"Well I know where your loved one is being held."

Then he received the attention from every one in the room the first to speak was Jake.

"Billy what are you doing here." Jake asked him uncertainly.

"Well I could have the floor for a moment I might just tell you." Billy said which made every one go quiet.

"Okay for starters I would like to tell you that she is live, but she no longer a virgin, she was raped, Danny and I found her when we arrived at the place she being held." Billy said and the woman in the room erupted in cries saying how could that to this to her and the guys just sat there comforting Jake and their girls.

"But I have good news." Billy said threw the screams.

"What is it?" Gabi said.

"We are going to get her out. It might take a few months but she is going to get out of that hell whole. I promise."



Sorry that it is so short

Readers this story is getting ready to end so I have some questions for you.

Do you guys want a squeal?

What should happen to chase?

In addition, should the baby be a boy or a girl?

Thanks.

T&GFG210.

Tory and Gabi foreva gurl 210


	20. Chapter 22

Hey, my writers block kind of went away so here is the next chapter.

The past



"We are going to get her out. It might take a few months but she is going to get out of that hell whole. I promise."



It had been a few hours sense Billy had left to return to Miranda and the gang had not said a word to each other sense then.

With Troy and Gabi

"Gabi are you okay?"

"Yea, actually no I'm not Troy, I am so scared that she might not come back alive!" Gabi said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Troy got up from his place and walked over to her.

"Brie, look at me, I have full faith in Billy and Danny to get her out of that hell hole that she is in, but you have got too."

"But, Troy it so hard!" Gabi yelled at him.

"Brie, I know that you're scared but if you don't have faith then you have nothing."

After they stopped talking, Troy pulled Brie to him and kissed her forehead to comfort her.



With Erica and Kyle

"Kyle what would you do if someone did that to me?" Erica asked Kyle who was sitting next to her.

"Well I would hunt them down and kill them with my bare hands if they even laid a finger on you. But were is this coming from, Erica"

"I don't know I was just wondering what you would do."

"Erica, you know that I would everything in power to get you back if something like that was to happen to you, so you have nothing to worry about okay so stop dwelling on things like that okay." Kyle told her as he caressed her cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss.



Patrick and Teagen

"Patrick, do you think that Miranda will get out alive? I mean not to be negative but she's my big sister and I don't want to loose her like I did my mom." Teagen said as she threw the football to Patrick.

"Tea, I don't honestly know I mean I have seen my brother sit in his room and cry his eyes out because she is gone."

"Patrick, I just miss her I mean she was there for me when you and I started dating and when she was there for me when we broke up, I just don't want to lose my support system because I already lost my mother I can't handle to lose her, ya know." Said Teagen as she caught the football, and sat in grass and began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey look at me I know that you miss her and I know that Billy and Danny will get her out because if they don't they will have to deal with my brother and me."

Teagen did not say a word she just put her head on Patrick's shoulder and watched the stars.



Keagen and Matt

"Matt I so scared that I might not see her again." Keagen said threw her tears that fell free on her face.

Matt just looked at the girl that was crying right in front of him, this literally killed him to see his girlfriend ball her eyes out because she did not have her sister with her.

"Sugar, I don't know how to take the pain away from you and I wish I could but I can't, and it pains me to sit here and just watch you in pain." Matt said as he interlaced his fingers into her for comfort.

"Matt I just miss her." Keagen said again crying.

"I know, I know" Matt said and pulled her into a tight embrace.



With the gang and Darcy

"Guys, why did this have to happen to Gabi and Jake, I mean Gabi has had enough happen to her and Jake does not deserve this." Taylor said looking at the gang.

"Yea, I mean this bad for her whole family and her boyfriend's family because they may end up loosing a son if she is not found." Zeke said turning his head from Sharpay to the rest of the gang.

"Hey, hello I am right here you know." Darcy said sarcastically as she looked at Zeke then to her crush, which was Ryan.

"Darcy, I know it's hard, I mean you lost your best friend and you may end up loosing your older brother in the process." Ryan said as he got up from his sit, which was next to Kelsi, walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What is going on here?' Sharpay asked.

"Nothing."

"Ryan, I know that you like her so why don't you just kiss her."

Well Ryan walked right up to Darcy, took her in his arms, kissed her passionately, and then asked one simple question that required one simple answer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I might have to think about that one!"

"Oh, I understand!" said Ryan who was about to walk off when he was suddenly pulled back by Darcy.

"Ryan I was kidding, of course I will go out with."

"You will."

"Yea."

However, before more could be said he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately again.



Haiden and Frank

"Frank sweetie, are you sure that you are going to be okay?" Haiden asked her husband in a worried manner.

"Haiden I don't know, I mean that is my baby girl and my oldest daughter that is missing from my life right now." Frank said in a sad tone.

"Frank, I know that's your baby girl out there with a horrible man, but you have to put your faith and trust in the hands of god and hope that he will answer your prayer."

"But Haiden what if I never get to see her again."

"Well if you never get to see her again, you know that she loved you that all that matters."

"Yea but lets hope that she does come out alive."

"That is the way to think"



Well Jake was in Miranda room looking around at the stuff that she had in there when he stumbled upon a scrapbook filled with pictures so he opened it up to the first page and had a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_It was the first day of Freshmen year and everyone was nervous expect Jake, Landon, Kyle, Patrick, and Daniel they were ready. _

"_So Jake are you ready to start freshman year?" Landon asked his bud but soon found out that he was not listing because he was looking for his girlfriend whose name is Miranda._

"_Jake, hello Jake, are you there man?" Patrick asked brother. _

"_What?" Jake said coming out of his trance. _

"_Dude where you even listing?" Kyle asked _

"_NO! Because I am looking for someone." _

"_Would someone happen to have brown hair and brown eyes?" Patrick asked. _

"_Maybe" Jake said. _

_However, before more could be said Miranda come walking in the door of the school and ran to Jake. _

"_Hey Jake, how was your summer?" Miranda said as she began putting stuff into her locker. _

"_Well it was great but it would have even better if you would have been here." Jake said as he took her in his arms and began to kiss her neck. _

"_Baby not here, I promise later okay." Miranda said giggling. _

"_Fine but later you are all mine all right." _

"_Alright, I see you later, okay." Miranda said hurrying off to call _

_End of Flashback_

Jake looked threw a few more of the pictures and sighed.

"UH!"

"God I know that I have not asked for much but I am asking you to bring her back because I love her and I need her, please bring her home." Jake said looking up at the sky from Miranda bedroom window.

"Please will you bring her back safe and alive that is all I am asking, please?"

The end.



I hope you like this chapter because it took me 3 days to write this so I hope you like it.


	21. Chapter 23

Hey, readers I am so very sorry for not updating in like what might seem a lifetime but I just have been so dang busy that I have not had the time, so please forgive me.

Notice.

I am moving the starting dates of The Seducing of a Princess! And A Springtime Scandal to Monday, March 3 2008

Oh and I decided that Haiden had a baby boy named Andrew Dayton Parker.

••••••••••

What has happened so far.

Jake looked threw a few more of the pictures and sighed.

"UH!"

"God I know that I have not asked for much but I am asking you to bring her back because I love her and I need her, please bring her home." Jake said looking up at the sky from Miranda bedroom window.

"Please will you bring her back safe and alive that is all I am asking, please?"

••••••••••

Many months had passed sense Billy met with the Parker family and had told them his plan of getting Miranda out alive, you see chase would only drink and sniff coke on the weekends, which made their plan hard to execute.

"Billy when I am going to get out of here? Because you told me that you and my family months ago that you and Danny would get me out of here. but you still have not fulfilled your promise to me or my family." Miranda hissed at him.

"Yea, Miranda I know, but that's all about to change." Billy smirked.

"What do you mean 'That's all about to change.'" Miranda asked him

"Miranda tonight is the night; I need you to do one thing for me." Billy said looking her up and down.

"What?" she asked him

"You need to put this on." He said handing her a pair of sweats

"Thank you." She smiled at him

"Oh, Miranda be ready by 6:00, alright."

"Okay."

••••••••••

Well back at the parker house.

"Guys get down here." Frank called from inside the kitchen

"What is it dad." Erica asked him as Kyle hugged her from behind.

"We're getting out of this house for a while, is that okay with all of you." Frank said quit annoyed with is daughters questioning.

"Yea, I sorry for just asking a simple question." Erica said a little upset at the way her father had answered her.

"Frank, cool it will ya." Haiden said.

"But dad what if Miranda gets out." Gabi asked a Troy kissed her check.

"Gabi, its time to face the music Miranda is never coming back; I mean she has been missing for five months." Frank told his distraught daughter.

"Now let's go get ready."

••••••••••

When 5:00 came Miranda started to prepare to leave; she got into her sweats that Billy had given her earlier that morning then proceeded to place her clothes that she had been wearing the night she was kidnapped into the bag that the sweats where in. Then Miranda looked up at the clock in the room it was 5:50. Only 10 minutes until she was home free, Miranda was dieing to get back to her life and her family and to see her new baby brother Andrew- who had been born on 5 of March- which had been two months after her disappearance, but the on person that she was dieing to see was and steel hopefully the love of her life Jake. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miranda, are you ready?" Billy asked

"Hell yes, Billy please be me out of here."

"Miranda, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I 'm not going with you." Billy said

"Why!" Miranda said as tears came falling.

"I'll explain on the way out, now come on." Billy ordered

"Okay."

••••••••••

"Hello and welcome to the Italian café, do you have a reservation?" The host said

"Yes ma its Parker party of 21." Frank said politely

"Right this way."

'Thank you."

"No problem, your server well be here momentarily."

••••••••••

"Miranda welcome home." Billy said

"Thank you I don't know how I will ever repay you Billy."

"Hey don't mention it, but do thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Take good care of Jake for me."

"I will."

"Bye Miranda."

"Bye Billy and thanks again."

When Billy drove off Miranda walked up the walkway to her house; found the spare key under the flowerpot and went inside, closed the door and locked it again, then up the stairs and straight to the bathroom for a long ass shower.

••••••••••

It was now 9:30 and the party of 21 was stuffed.

"So is every one ready to head back to the house." Frank asked

They all nodded

"okay."

They all got in there cars and headed to Frank and Haiden's house when they arrived everything seemed normal.

"Guys, I m going to go to the bathroom, okay." Darcy said

"Okay, Darc but hurry back." Ry said

When Darcy walked up the stairs and headed toward the bathroom but then something cot her eyes it was the light from miranda's room.

"I know that light was off when we left." She said to her self

So Darcy proceeded to Miranda's Room to turn the light but when she open the door she saw …

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darcy screamed for joy.


	22. Chapter 24

"OH MY GOD

"OH MY GOD!!" Darcy screamed for joy.

* * *

After Darcy finished screaming she so shock that she nearly fainted at the scene, the screaming alarmed everyone down stairs to the point were they all ran to the stairs and yelled out to Darcy.

"Darcy, are you alright?" Gabi asked frantically.

"Yea, I m fine, there's nothing to worry about, I promise I'll be down soon, okay."

"Okay." Gabi said.

So then everyone returned to the kitchen and struck up a conversation about who should be the next president of the United States.

* * *

With Darcy and Miranda

"Miranda, please tell me your not a ghost!" Darcy said

"Darcy, I m real but I thought that you didn't believe in the supernatural." Miranda said smirking.

"Not funny, so not funny, but how did you escape that son-of- mofo?" Darcy said as she took a seat on Miranda's bed and prepared for telling of Miranda's in Hell.

"Well, you remember the plan that Billy told yall about five months ago." Miranda asked.

"Yea, what about it?" Darcy asked

"Well it went into affect about 6:00 this afternoon and he got me out alive."

"Miranda, I cannot even being to tell you how much you were missed around here, I mean Jake has cried himself to sleep every night and his game has gotten so bad that Coach Tyler benched him for the rest of the season, and your sister have been a mess, Gabi she had to take over all your activates at school. And Teagen, Keagen, and Erica have all been bottling up their emotions on this issue, and rest I don't know about."

"Darcy, what about you. How have you been about this" Miranda asks

Darcy did not even answer Miranda question she just started to cry, so Miranda walked over to her best friend and cradled her in her arms as she cried, and then when she stopped she asked Miranda why she was not crying as well.

"Darcy, I have done my all the crying that my tear ducts can handle, heck I think that my tear ducts are just about broken from all the crying that I did while I was with chase." Miranda said sarcastically.

This lead to both of the girls into a giggle fit and caused all those down stairs to start worrying because Darcy had not returned.

"I wonder what is taken Darcy so long to get down here." Ryan asked everyone that was in the kitchen at the time.

"I go look for her." Jake volunteered

So then Jake ran up the stairs as fast as he could and stopped when he reached the top of the stairs and yelled.

"Darcy, your Boy-toy wants you."

* * *

With Darcy and Miranda

When Miranda heard Jake's voice it made her heart beat quicken and she started to cry and Darcy noticed this and comforted her as best she could.

"hey Jake, could you um...come here for a minute or four." Darcy asked from behind Miranda's bedroom door.

and so Jake started his way down the hallway toward the room that he had dared not enter for the past five months, and then when he reach the door, he

proceeded to open it and entered the room.

"Darcy, come on i don't want to be in here it brings back to many memories." Jake said kinda of upset at the fact that his girlfriend and love of his life still had not

been returned to him.(AN: Darcy just slide out of Miranda's bedroom at this point)

"Jake, I'm not Darcy." Miranda said in a sobbing manner.

"Miranda, is that you." Jake said as he pulled her into his arms and started to cry himself.

"of course its me, who were you expecting the Easter bunny or Santa clause" Miranda said sarcastically as she moved her head for his shoulder.

"I thought that i would never see you again, baby-girl." Jake said still crying onto her shoulder.

and this caused Miranda to move them toward her bed so that they could sit down.

"Oh Jake it feels so good to here you say that."Miranda said as Jake lifted his head off her shoulder and looked her in her beautiful brown eyes that he had missed

all these months.

"Miranda, i have did that scumbag ever touch you in any way." Jake asked.

"yes Jake, he touched me the way i wanted you to, Jake i wanted to wanted to wait till our wedding night to give you my innocence but now i can't do that because i am damaged goods, so I'll understand if you don't love me any more." Miranda said as broke the stare between the two of the them.

"Miranda, i don't ever want to hear those words come out of you mouth again do you understand me, Miranda I love you with all of my body, my mind and my soul, i love you just as much a Troy loves Gabriella, no I love you so much more than that so please don't ever say that again, baby please." Jake said as he moved Miranda from her position on the bed to now have her sitting on his lap.

"Jake, i want go and see everyone." Miranda said quietly.

"okay, but before we go i want to give you some somethings, somethings that i did not get to give you because you were gone during our anniversary."

Jake then pulls out four Tiffany jewelry boxes and hands one of them to Miranda and waits patiently to give her the other boxes, and Miranda proceeds to open box number 1. which is the Heart locket bracelet with a picture of both of them sitting together and watching the sunrise and the other is of him kissing her cheek and on the locket it says happy anniversary, then Jake hands over box number 2. which has Tiffany Hearts earrings in it, and next he hands her box number 3 and inside it is XOXO heart lock charm. but then Jake got down one knee and opened the fourth box.

"Miranda i have loved you sence the first time i saw you on the playgrounds monkeybars back in elementary school, i loved you scene i saw you stand up to Frank McGreehe in fourth grade for making fun of your sister Gabi, and hope that you will do me the honor of becoming my wife so will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife."

All Miranda could for not making her self cry was nodded her head in the form of her yes. So then Jake got up and kissed her with all the passion in the world .

* * *

alright this is the end for now. Please Review i need 4 reviews to updated so that you can get the last chappie


End file.
